


Taking the Plunge

by afterfourteenyears



Series: The Karin Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterfourteenyears/pseuds/afterfourteenyears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SasuKarin] Her desire had finally outweighed her inhibitions, prompting her to take the risk. Coming together was inevitable, she knew, but there was no guarantee it would last. Some things are too exquisite to continue forever. Sort of AU. Part 1 of the Karin stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Naruto. Please review after reading. Just so you know, I don't ship SasuKarin in canon and I hope they don't happen, but I like writing them. I'm not sure why, I guess it's because they're so sexy together. Yeah, a purely physical connection. So I think you know what to expect in this story. Bahahaha. This will be short though. :>

**Chapter 1: The Ambush**

Karin soaked her head underwater for a few seconds before emerging from the spring and whipping her hair back, chest jutting out. She smirked, feeling bold and glamorous.

Treading through the waters, she enjoyed the waves whisking over her raw skin. The coolness of the liquid was comforting, even suppressing her building arousal.

It was that time of the month again, the week when her hormones would surge to new heights. She wondered if she was the only girl who felt this kind of desperation regularly.

The blame rested solely on one very handsome and appealing comrade of hers.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She wanted him so badly, she was going to explode. He was the only one who could satisfy her cravings. This was proven every single time he bit her. Her cries were a mixture of pain and pleasure. She experienced an orgasm of both physical and emotional aspects.

The heal bite connected them.

She wondered what Sasuke felt during the healings. He never reacted outright. She was curious if it stirred enough thirst in him.

*******

Karin wasn't a virgin. Her very first sexual experience was with a fellow subordinate of Orochimaru's. Kabuto Yakushi.

She was months away from turning fifteen when he started to make advances towards her during one of their experiments. She was the subject that time and he the researcher. Orochimaru had gone away to gather more information for his plans.

"You're a woman now, Karin," he said, pushing her flat on the stretcher bed and trapping her hands above her head. "I can make you realize that."

She merely nodded, curious and excited with what he was going to do. He was an attractive male and even though she had no desire for him, she had not seen Sasuke for so long. She was used to projecting her emotions from one to another.

He undressed her and took his time staring at her naked body afterwards. She was blushing and couldn't see a thing. "I'll take these off to get you even more excited," he had said wickedly as he removed her glasses.

The first thing he did was bite her, draining her of chakra. She was panting afterwards. He bit her again, taking more of her energy.

"Kabuto... Stop..."

"One more, Karin." He sunk his teeth on the side of her breast to absorb additional chakra from her waning storage. She was floating and paralyzed with weakness.

He touched her everywhere with the experienced hands of a healer. His fingers glided up and down, rousing her from her wretched state.

She cried out with her remaining strength when he devoured her most intimate part. He continued to frustrate her when he stopped at the moment she was about to lose it.

"Ohhh... Don't stop!" She opened herself as wide as she could, exposing herself to him. "I need..."

He laughed before taking her, alternating from rough to frustratingly gentle. It was painful but Karin had always experienced pain. The kind of pain that brought her pleasure. Orochimaru had seen to that.

Her first experience with Kabuto was tiring. He didn't stop possessing her for days.

Only when Orochimaru returned did he cease his actions on her. He had never made another move since then.

She hadn't been touched ever since.

*******

Sasuke had arrived.

The young man from her memories, who had smiled at her as he saved her, was here. He was growing and progressing in front of her, becoming even more desirable.

She was always subtly trying to draw him in, but he only gave her blank stares or waved her off. After so long, Karin realized it was up to her to make the first move. Sasuke was comfortable enough with her to give in sometime. He had already acknowledged her as the strongest kunoichi. She was someone he needed.

Yes, he  _needed_  her.

It took all the restraint she had not to rub herself against him during his sleep. She wanted to hold him close and inhale his scent. The closest they ever got was when he would ask to be healed.

Karin tried to be satisfied with that for so long.

But she was a woman now and she wanted to become his woman.

She hated the way Suigetsu would constantly cock block them. He was a pest who always got in the way.

Several times, she and Sasuke would almost have a moment but that bastard would step in between. Biting his head off wasn't rewarding enough.

Karin resolved to grab the opportunity, to never let one slip away once it presents itself. One day, she and Sasuke would come together.

*******

She stepped out of the water and slipped on her glasses. Taking her time to wring the water out of her hair, she let the cool breeze caress her naked body. Immediately, her breasts reacted and she shivered. Lazily reaching forward, she grabbed the fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her body.

Glancing at the waters behind her, she frowned. There seemed to be an unnatural disturbance in the waves. But as she stared, it calmed.

Karin pressed forward, stepping over various rocks and plants. She turned, walking along the path hidden by a large boulder.

Her heart stopped.

Sasuke was crouched on the ground, pale and bloody. His hair was plastered to his face by the sweat forming on his skin. His naked torso was covered in dirt. There was a large wound on his side, his fingers useless in trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as she ran to him, immediately squatting by his side. "What happened?"

"Training..." He bit out vaguely. His head fell on her shoulder. She could see his eyes rolling upward.

Karin shook him. "C'mon, bite me, Sasuke!" She guided his lips to the nearest source of skin, her chest. "Bite me!"

He groaned as he sunk his teeth in her, slowly due to his weakened state. His hands were grasping her arms tightly, nailing her in place.

"Ahhh!" She could feel it, the pleasure starting to accumulate inside of her. "Sasuke..."

He fell back, dragging her with him. He was still absorbing her healing power and she could feel herself becoming faint. She was sprawled on top of him, barely supporting her own weight.

He closed his eyes as he let go of her. "I'm okay now, Karin."

She panted, staring at him. He appeared tired yet refreshed, a look that resembled the after effects of extreme passion.

He didn't push her off or move away and it had already been a few minutes. Karin took this as the moment.

She was going to take the plunge.

"Sasuke..." she moaned slowly, sensually, still weak with the healing.

His eyes snapped open, watching her.

Biting her lip, she looked back at him and slid down a few inches. His eyes widened. She could feel him holding his breath.

Slowly, she removed the towel and tossed it aside. She spread her legs, positioning herself over his bulge. She moved herself over him, slowly but firmly, up and down.

"Sa-su-ke..." Karin was feeling disinhibited. His erection was encouraging her. She rubbed faster, twirling her hips in all directions. "Ohhh..."

He was still staring at her, face impassive, but she wasn't dismayed. His body's reaction was enough proof that she had some effect on him. She merely had to continue.

She worked on his belt and pants, dragging it down without delay. He did not protest, but instead lifted his pelvis to assist in his own undress. When she had exposed him, she immediately sat on him, wasting no time to feel their intimate connection.

Gliding herself across his length, she coated him in her juices. She was so wet and ready for him.

He bit his lip but she could hear a muffled groan coming from his throat. She smiled, pressing closer to him.

He grabbed her hips to control her movement and to gain leverage for his own gyrations.

"SASUKE!" She keened as he thrust upward, grinding vigorously. More sweat had formed in his forehead and his grip was even tighter.

Karin pushed against him, trying to position her entrance directly over him.  _Fuck me now, Sasuke!_  She begged silently.

He groaned, still not going further. He was frustrating her.

She grabbed his length and guided him inside her, sheathing his manhood with her folds. She cried out, throwing her head back and rocking herself over him.

She rode him, almost violently, to her limit. It was exquisite. He moved along, with hesitation, like a first timer.

Karin hid a smile. So, she had taken Sasuke's virginity after all.

When they had both released their rapture, Karin lay on his chest, panting happily. Her triumph was short-lived when he pushed her off, not roughly, and walked away without a word or backward glance.

She lay alone for a while, wondering if that was a good thing.


	2. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from Naruto. Please review after reading. Thanks to those who took time to review/leave a message. I’m not too confident about this chapter. Goddamn it why is Sasuke so hard to capture in fan fiction?!? ;>

**Chapter 2: The Secret**

Karin was bold and desperate enough to try again the next day.

Predictably, Sasuke ignored her when she got back, and pretended that nothing occurred. He continued to alternate between brooding and ordering them around.

It was fine with her. She wasn’t discouraged.

What happened between her and Sasuke was their precious  _secret_. Only the two of them knew and maybe he wanted to keep it that way.

Karin agreed very much.

Juugo and Suigetsu finding out would be a bother. Not to mention Suigetsu would be loud about it and prevent it from happening again. She didn’t want that.

So, it would remain just that… For now.

A delicious treasured  _secret_.

*******  
She sat on the corner of the room, figuring out how to get Sasuke alone with herself.

Juugo and Suigetsu were unwelcome company, frustrating her to no end. Why won’t they leave to go hunting or something? Surely there was something else to occupy them other than waiting around Sasuke.

Karin harrumphed and tapped her fingers on the window. She was almost going to lose it.

Sasuke stood, announcing he was going to take a shower and abruptly left the room.

Juugo ignored him, staring out the window, while Suigetsu nodded as he lay on a blanket and closed his eyes.

She got to her feet, muttering her intent to stay in her room. No one bothered to address her.

No worries, the less they cared, the more opportunity she had.

Like she’d really go back to her room right now.

*******  
The water could be heard hitting the tiles from the outside. Karin stared at the bathroom door for a whole ten minutes before finally deciding to enter.

She smiled when it wasn’t locked.

Sasuke always locked the door. He hated to be disturbed.

Was this an invitation? She believed it was.

She wasn’t nervous but was excited, as she removed every piece of clothing she wore. Sasuke’s silhouette was visible from her location, amidst the water and the steam. She could make out the shape of his body, his muscles, and the angles of his face.

He was so cool and handsome. Sexy.

The anticipation of touching him again was making her insane.

Fog clouded her lenses and she took them off to wipe at them with her fingers. Thinking twice before putting them back on, she settled with tossing them on top of her clothes.

Without further ado, she walked straight into the shower were Sasuke was.  
  
*******

She didn’t know if he saw or sensed her first. Still, he made no move or word to banish her. It was encouraging enough.

Feeling her way to his shoulders, she ran her palms gently over his skin, touching his chest and back. She marveled at his hard muscles, tightening as she brushed them. Pressing closer, she planted her own chest on his back and swiped against him.

He was intoxicating.

“Sasuke…” she whined lustfully, resting her hands on his abdomen. She couldn’t stop exploring his body, every inch of him was incredible.

“What are you doing here, Karin?” He did not step away or attempt to pry her hands off.

She kissed his arm and tiptoed to whisper in his ear. “You know why, Sa-su-ke…” Her confidence was overflowing. “I want  _it_ to happen again.”

He was silent at that, standing in place.

Karin took the chance to lick his neck and slide her hands down to cup him.

Sasuke tore her hands away by the wrists. He still didn’t leave.

“All right then,” she whispered before recklessly straddling his thigh and humping it. “Is this better for you? Sa-su-ke?”

She batted her eyes and pouted, hoping her expression was sexy enough for him.

His hands released hers and grabbed her by the hair and neck, pulling her face close to his.

Karin could make out part of his features which were hardened and his Sharingan swirled amidst the water drops.

“Don’t cross any lines, Karin.” She could feel his thigh pressing closer, unconsciously rubbing her.

She moaned and rocked her hips, making bigger movements to attract his attention. “We’ve already crossed the line, Sasuke. Let’s do it again.”

He tightened his grip on her hair and his eyes continued to blaze threateningly. “I’ve said it before, if-“  
  
*******

There was no turning back.

She had invaded his space too many times.

Now, she had kissed him.

It was his fault, for trying to make her decide to go away. He wouldn’t push her from him with his own hands. He was attempting to make her do it herself.

Well, she wasn’t going to. She had done the complete opposite.

Karin moved closer…

To finally taste his lips after longing for years. To determine if they were as soft as they appeared to be. To feel his tongue invading her mouth. To inhale his breath so close to hers that they shared the air between them.

She was fulfilled to new heights, kissing the boy she always desired and milking his body for her own pleasure. They were together, they were one.

His lips, which were limited to brushes on her skin when he bit her, were now devouring her own. This moment was overwhelming, a physical devotion of a man and a woman to each other.

Karin rubbed harder against his thigh and was unable to hold back a scream when he moved his leg to nudge her with his knee. She didn’t know if he was doing it consciously or not but the kiss was definitely out of his own volition.

His knee pressed against her in circles, creating a warmth that could only be satisfied by him.

She grabbed his hardened length and pumped him in her fist, wanting to impale herself on him.

“Sasuke… Please… Do it… Fuck me…” She was screaming, anyone could hear them, but Karin didn’t care. She was thrusting against him wildly, begging for gratification.

He slipped his knee back and faced his body to her. Karin looked into his eyes, they were dark gray again.

Minutes passed but he made no move to take her. He only watched her writhe and moan as he panted, biting his lower lip.

Disappointed, Karin realized he was either holding back or still reluctant, this being only his second encounter.

She climbed his body and secured her legs around his hips before taking him – all of him – inside her. It was still as exquisite as ever.

They pushed to and fro, draining each other and crying out in ecstasy.

Karin savored his groans and forceful thrusts, pleased that she was able to make  _the_  Sasuke Uchiha let go once again. Moments like this were made for them.

When they finally came, Sasuke collapsed on the ground, taking Karin with him. She let herself be entangled in his limbs, wanting to remain attached to him longer.

“Sa-su-ke,” she was smiling, her eyes crinkled in mirth, “that was-“

He grunted, sliding away from her and spent a minute washing himself in the shower.

Turning the tap off, he stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

Lying on her back, Karin heaved a deep sigh and played with a few strands of hair. Was that counted as progress? Should she be happy about it?

Her body tingled, which meant yes.

Though she had to do a lot of work to make Sasuke warmer towards her, whether they were screwing around or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am still planning what should happen next, my outlines aren’t satisfying.


	3. The Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from Naruto. Please review after reading. Thanks to those who took time to review/leave a message. I did say this story would be short. This is the last chapter. Hope it’s enough. This is final. =>

**Chapter 3: The Last**

A day of not being with Sasuke was torture.

A week was punishment.

But a month was the extreme. She could die.

They were too busy lately and never had the chance to be alone.

Sasuke continued to act like nothing was between them and Karin, not wanting to appear eager, tried to project an air of disregard. Deep inside though, she was craving him.

Two weeks ago, she stepped out of the stream after bathing in her purple sleeveless top. She had tied her hair into a ponytail to keep it from getting wet. As chance would have it, she bumped into him on the way back.

Karin was aware of her nipples, pert and visible through her shirt, and the accompanying lack of her underwear. She resisted the reflex to shield her chest.

Instead, she took note of the way his eyes lingered on her breasts and then alarmingly snapped back to her face. He maintained silence and resumed walking forward.

She was thrilled by the slight disturbance in his chakra despite his calm outward appearance. It meant she affected him. She turned to him, almost sure of their impending intimate embrace. Finally.

“Sasu-“

“Holy shit!” Suigetsu stepped forward, leering. He peeked sideways to get a glimpse of her naked ass.

Karin screamed, irate. She grabbed a stick and flung it at him then ran away, not bothering to check if he took a hit.

Fuck Suigetsu for ruining her opportunity.

She was too far away to hear Sasuke tell Suigetsu to leave her alone.

……..

 

Karin tried the shower again but he always locked the door.

He never appeared at the lake either.

She decided to enter his room tonight, if given the chance, and creep her way through the dark. She had good senses; she would make it through.

Checking the status of her comrades with her special technique, she was in the clear. Karin had made up her mind.

A girl had to get up and take what she wanted if she truly desired it.

Tonight was the night.

She walked through the halls naked, confident of her success.

When she pushed his door open, finding it was unlocked, she grinned and licked her lips.

He was waiting for her.

……..

 

The room was dark and soundless, not even his breathing could be heard. But she knew he was there, she could detect his presence.

Her glasses came off, the last of her accessories.

She climbed on his bed, feeling the mattress sink with her weight. Lying on her side, she inched as close to him as possible. She traced his firm back muscles with her palms and kissed his shoulder.

The shiver of his body was not her imagination.

When he lay flat and turned to face her, she could see the glow of his Sharingan in the blackness surrounding them.

Her heart jumped but she was soon calmed by his stillness. The absence of his rejection empowered her. He welcomed her company and her actions.

Delighted by this, Karin slid on top of him, making the effort to have as much skin contact as possible. She moaned when she realized that he was also naked.

This night was getting better.

She spread her legs, surrounding his hips with her body and settled on his pelvis. This made him groan deep in his throat. Karin boldly teased him by swaying her hips, creating a delicious friction. He grabbed her buttocks and his hips shot upward as he pulled her closer.

She squealed, surprised with his actions.

Karin wanted more. She knew he did too.

Her lips touched his chest, depositing open-mouthed kisses on his skin. She licked upwards to his neck, sucking until she found the spot that made him groan and tighten his grip on her backside.

She kissed his jaw as she ran her palm over his chest, marveling at the sensation.

Sasuke’s hands smoothed her butt repeatedly with a slight pressure downwards to increase their contact. She could feel his shallow thrusts and the development of his erection.

Karin pressed closer, her body dancing over his as she continued to taste him.

When she touched her mouth to his and invited him to join her in a passionate kiss, he eagerly complied.

……..

 

“Sasuke,” she breathed in between their kisses, “it’s been so long…” Their bodies were struggling to attain more contact.

His mouth moved faster, sucking and licking. His hands had transferred to her hips, massaging the area. It made her wiggle more.

She cupped his face, feeling the movement of his jaw and the slight stubble on it. She never knew it was there.

With Sasuke, she always felt like she was going to explode. So when he kissed his way down to her neck and breasts, and experimented on sucking her nipple, she released an earsplitting cry as she shook her head from side to side.

“Please Sasuke!” She was demanding, spreading her thighs further apart. “Fuck me!”

He stopped and looked at her, Sharingan as bright as ever. “Karin.”

“Sasuke, please oh please!” She pushed against him, begging.

He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his length.

“AHHH!” She screamed as she lowered herself swiftly, taking him inside. He stretched her walls, creating a slight foreign sensation. It had been a while.

They immediately caught a rhythm, both striving for their peaks. Karin moaned over and over again, seeing and feeling sparks with every movement.

She could hear Sasuke’s own groans as he penetrated her. It was rewarding.

“Faster!” She commanded, making him increase his speed. His hands trapped her buttocks as he pounded; she felt the pressure would create bruises.

No one else could ever make her feel the way he did.

……..

 

Her body trembled during the aftermath and she refused to move away, still wanting to feel him inside her. He was panting and his Sharingan had reverted to his normal iris. His hands remained on her buttocks. She could feel a slight caress.

She snuggled her head on his neck and felt his body tense when she kissed it.

Karin sighed, he was turning cold again. Frowning, she stroked his chest and ran her thigh up and down along his own.

“Let’s do it again, Sasuke.”

He did not reply.

“I want to stay the night.” When he still did not speak, she added, “Let’s do it all night.”

He pushed her till she was flat on her back with him on top. Karin could feel him hardening inside her. She hummed seductively, prodding him. “Sasuke…”

She had been waiting for this, for him to take over her, to be on top of her.

She cried out his name a million times as he brought her to new heights.

……..

 

He let her stay the night; allowed her to rest her head on his chest and wrap him in her arms. Karin was sure that they had sex five times. She remembered every detail, every response from him. His actions and groans were carved into her memory.

The soreness she experienced afterwards served as evidence that it was reality.

She had hoped for more.

The morning after, she woke up alone, wrapped in his sheets. His smell lingered but she could not detect his chakra in her range.

Karin got up and left the room, wondering what would happen from now on.

The next time she saw Sasuke, he was colder and darker, preoccupied with other things concerning his revenge.

He acted like he had forgotten that night, the wonderful passion between them. Karin tried to reach out but he held up a barrier too thick to be permeated.

The next thing she knew, he had sacrificed her and stabbed her right through the heart.

He was a bastard. She should hate him. She should kill him.

At times, she still tried to determine why her body continued to ache for him.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how sad. As mentioned in the summary, there was no guarantee it would last. Karin’s story continues in Part 2, Blackmail at its Finest. Am working on Part 3. Buwahahahaha! The end of this may not be satisfying but I think it’s fitting.


End file.
